bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Dragren
Strike Dragren (Japanese: フォース=ドラグレン, Fōsu=Doraguren, Force=Dragren) is one of the five Legendary Dragons and a Control-Type Core Change System B-Daman in B-Daman Crossfire. It is owned by Novu Moru. It was upgraded in Cross Fight B-Daman eS as the powerful Assault=Dragren, in the Emblem Charge System. Body Set: Dragren 1 Head Part: Dragren Head 1 This Head Part ''has a set of three horns (two in the rear, and one in the front), which can be used as cross-hairs when aiming at targets. Its frontal horn piece can be removed and attached to Smash=Dragold's ''Head Part ''as part of the Ultimate Dragold Super Fusion. In the Takara-Tomy version of this B-Daman, it has the CBC number 027, for use in the B-Ta 1Go arcade game. Arm Parts: Dragren Arm 1 Strike=Dragren's ''Arm Parts ''have a pair of spiky hands, along with a pair removable wings, the ''Gravity Arm, which can be rotated to a downward position, to act as stabilizers, changing the B-Daman to Sniper Mode, for added control and grip on the floor of the playing field. They can be made more secure by adding two extra Stud Parts to them. When the B-Daman is not in Sniper Mode, the wings of the Gravity Arm can act as handle grips for aiming. Stud Parts This B-Daman has solid yellow Stud Parts. Leg Part: Dragren Leg 1 On the back of this Leg Part ''are two pegs, to which one can attach the ''Arm Parts ''of Round=Tigare as part of the Super Fusion into Mighty Dragren (see below). Core Part: Force ''Force has a set of Double Hold Parts meant to compress fired B-Dama into a straight path for accurate, spot-on shots, with the four claws at the business end helping to further straighten out the shots. Super Fusion: Mighty Dragren Mighty Dragren (パーフェクト=ドラグレン, Pāfekuto=Doraguren, Perfect=Dragren) can be achieved only when Strike Dragren is in Sniper Mode with the Gravity Arm positioned downwards. What the player does, is that he takes the sides of the face of Round=Tigare's Head Part, and attaches them to the front of the Force Core. Then, he takes the Tigare Sight and attaches it in front of the two rear horns on Dragren's Head Part to add more to the cross-hair sight effect. Lastly, he is to take Tigare's Arm Parts and attach them to the back pegs of Dragren's Leg Part, thus completing the transition into Mighty Dragren. Additionally, Dragren takes two gold Stud Parts from Tigare to secure his Gravity Arms. In the anime, it was shown to also use a Metal Force Core in its animation model. Other Versions *'Break=Dragren Metallic Core Ver.' - Exclusive to the Super Dragon Double Set. Black Body Set with red/blue flame stickers, and metallic Break Core with red Hold Parts and Trigger. *'Strike Dragren Nemesis Ver.' - Black Body set, purple Double Hold Parts, claws, and Stud Parts. Originally exclusive to the Metal Fight Beyblade/Cross Fight B-Daman cross-campaign, currently a limited edition starter in Taiwan. *'Strike Dragren Metallic Red Ver. '- Limited edition. Metallic red Body Set, metallic yellow Double Hold Parts and claws. Trivia *Dragren's name comes from "drag'on" and "gu'ren", the latter being the Japanese term for a crimson lotus, hence the B-Daman's color. *It and Dragold are the only Legendary Dragons that able to perform Super Fusion. *The concept of fusing two B-Daman together into one powerful one has been around since Super B-Daman, starting with two Plug-In System B-Daman, Left Lion and Right Eagle, which combined into Blast Griffon. *It, along with Kreis=Raydra are capable of Super Fusion with Round=Tigare. *It has two things in common with Super B-Daman's Wild Wyvern; a dragonic motif and Double Hold Parts for accurate shots. As a matter of fact, the Double Hold Parts gimmick was started with Wild Wyvern. *He is voiced by Koji Yusa in Japanese and by Joe Lotsko in the English dub. Gallery Froce Dragren.jpg 512b0XBYbvL. SL500 AA300 .jpg Dragren.png|Dragren's B-Animal. Dragren 2.png|Dragren's Head. 674945664_o.jpg Strike Dragren.png|Strike Dragren with B-Animal KeithStrife_ForceDragren_Complete.JPG|Force=Dragren KeithStrife_BreakDragren.JPG|Break=Dragren KeithStrife_MetalForceDragren.JPG|Metal Force=Dragren KeithStrife_PerfectDragren.jpg|Perfect=Dragren Combo StrikeDragrenCollectorCard.png|Collector Card StrikeDragrenWithQuickLoaderMagazine1.png|Hasbro version KeithStrife NemesisDragren.jpg|"Diablo Nemesis" Color KeithStrife Nemesis Trio.jpg|Nemesis Color Dragren with Nemesis Beyblades KeithStrife PerfectScarlet.jpg|Perfect Dragren Scarlet KeithStrife PerfectScarlet2.jpg|Perfect Dragren Scarlet (Back) strikedragren.png|Strike Dragren CG Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Damans Category:Control Type Category:Former Villains Category:Core Change System